Saavik (mirror)
/Half- | Gender = Female | Born = M.U 2264 | Father = (adoptive)| | Mother = (adoptive) | Affiliation = Imperial Starfleet | PrevAssign = CO, | Assign = Director of Memory Omega }} In the mirror universe, Saavik was a female in the 23rd century. Saavik was a member of Imperial Starfleet and became Emperor 's protégée and student after he sponsored her application to Starfleet. Biography With Spock's help, she managed to master and control her emotions. In 2273 Saavik entered Starfleet Academy, making Midshipman 1st class in 2277 taking the Kobayashi Maru test under Captain Johan Spreter, who was the senior instructor. She later graduates in 2277, after which she is posted to the under Admiral Spock as the alpha shift flight controller with the rank of Ensign. She is made first officer shortly after in 2277. Her career advanced to the point where she became captain of the Enterprise in 2287. She also did all she could to help Spock's master plan of crippling the and s by using the entire Vulcan population as sleeper agents, who when activated, would lead a massive uprising against their impending Alliance. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) Evidence of Saavik's brutality came in 2287, when - at the behest of Emperor Spock - she exterminated all of the Trill symbionts and hosts. Saavik came to see her actions as a crime. ( |The Sorrows of Empire|Rise Like Lions}}) In 2294, Saavik, still captain of the Enterprise, attended a secret meeting on ; the purpose of the meeting was to recruit younger Vulcans into the sleeper agent project. Her arguments in particular led to some Vulcans agreeing to participate, including . ( |The Mirror-Scaled Serpent}}) When the Alliance formed and began conquering the Terran Empire, Spock asked her to retire from Starfleet and return to in preparation for the invasion. Saavik reluctantly agreed. Saavik's last known appearance was when she successfully became a domestic servant in the Cardassian Union and remained undercover for the Vulcan Resistance for many years. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) By the latter half of the 24th century, Saavik was the Director of an ultra secret organization known as Memory Omega, having succeeded . The group's goal was to overthrow the repressive Alliance and restore freedom to the Terran Empire which had collapsed. This organization and/or it's goals where largely dictated according to an intricate timetable of events that had been designed by Spock. The organization had numerous agents working in sensitive positions throughout known space including agents within the Terran Rebellion and the Klingon Empire. Memory Omega had a number of secret bases that were expertly hidden. Many of these bases were also colonies housing a diverse population of beings. Saavik, for her part, was an efficient and capable leader. But, her emotional detachment and devotion to Spock's plan caused tension between herself and those around her. Saavik agreed that the group's timetable of events needed to be accelerated to keep pace with changing political events. As such, she authorized her agents to reveal the organization's existence to both to the Terran Rebellion and Calhoun's rebels order for them to work together. Saavik also made the choice to bring Jean-Luc Picard into the organization in the capacity of ambassador to the outside world as well as having him assume a senior leadership position with the rebel starship fleet the organization had built out of their own ships, those of the Terran Rebellion and Mackenzie Calhoun. As the war progressed, Saavik had a mainly administrative and planning role; not serving on the front lines, but working behind the scenes. She did venture from Memory Omega's top secret headquarters to meet with other senior rebel leaders on Bajor wherein she suggested that the fleet cause the genocide of the Cardassian race so that their ability to make war would be crippled. The other leaders opposed this idea and efforts were made to find a peaceful solution. With the end of the war and the formation of the Galactic Commonwealth, Saavik continued to work with Memory Omega and the fleet in general. Her exact role in the new government is not known. She accepted Miles O'Brien's resignation and supported his choice of Ezri Dax to replace him as Captain of the Defiant. Saavik brought Ezri to the bedside of the dying Curzon Dax and asked her to be the new host to the Dax symbiont. After some initial resistance, Ezri agreed to host Dax. Saavik visited Miles O'Brien at his home in on after he had retired from the fleet and active service and resettled there with his new family. Saavik gently probed Miles reasons for stepping away from a leadership role, complimenting his abilities as she did so. Miles answered that he wanted to live a quiet life and that he had enough of leading others. Saavik accepted his choice and both wished the other well in their own way. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) ''The Mirror Universe Saga'' continuity In another permutation of the mirror universe, Saavik was part of Captain 's crew of the when he attempted to invade the primary universe in 2285. ( ) Alternate continuity In a mirror universe where Spock did not kill , Spock and Saavik had a child, . ( ) Connections category:mirror universe characters category:terran Rebellion members Category:genetic hybrids Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Vulcans Category:Romulans Category:Imperial Starfleet captains Category:Memory Omega members category:2264 births Category:Slaves